Mythic Beasts Within
by Dark Miroku
Summary: During a mission, the Dragons encounter four others like themselves. Afterwards, Master Fung tells them of a new type of power they've had all along
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. However, I do own a TV to watch it on (wait no I don't, that's my mom and dads………)um…but I do own my OC's. This story is based on one I wrote a while ago for English class but I'm subbing my characters for Xiaolin Showdown people. Only problem is I've got too many people and not enough Xiaolin/Heylin guys. I wont be involving Chase till later, but I haven't seen the 2nd season so if anyone could give me some background info that'd be great.

Chapter 1, Character list and shengong wu list

Character List

Normal Characters introduced from the beginning:

Raimundo: The dragon of wind and the main character

Omi: The Xiaolin Dragon of Water

Kimiko: The dragon of fire

Clay: The dragon of earth

Master Fung: The Xiaolin dragons' teacher

Dojo: The SGW-sensitive dragon

Jack Spicer: The evil boy genius trying to take over the world

Wuya: A Heylin ghost

OC's introduced in the beginning

Gaara: Dragon of the Sand (yes I stole him from Naruto, but his powers are different as are his looks/personalities)

Jodo: Dojo's half dragon cousin, he is the Dragon of nature

Jodolong: Jodo at night transforms into a dragon who has the same personality but is a lot stronger and is less preppy but more egotistical and also quiet.

May: The Dragon of life

Tia: The Dragon of lightning.

Monkbot: Jack Spicer's version of the monks that live at the temple. They do his bidding and can carry up to 200 pounds on each arm.

Dashidrone: Dashi was reborn as an android by Jack and can copy other's appearances.

SHENGONGWU LIST

SGW from the show and their uses

Mantis Flip coin-allows the user to jump at the skill of a mantis

Two-ton-tunic- when activated, it transforms into a two-ton invincible armor

Eye of dashi- shoots electric bolts and static

Third arm sash- an elastic arm that can grip, grab, pull, etc. at your command

Fist of tebigong/tevigong- a metal fist that packs quite a punch

Jet-Bootsu- worn on your feet, allows the user to defy gravity (walk on walls, ceilings, float in the air in any postition. However, cannot be used underwater, or space. (no gravity in space/water)

Monkey Staff- gives the user the agility, balance, and the looks of a monkey. When used on the Year of the Green Monkey, it completely transform the user into a monkey.

Tangle Web Comb- this shen gan wu can let out webs that can grab, trap, pull, or hang on to something. It can also let out streams of webs that can wrap stuff in it's grip.

Golden tiger Claws- by swiping it on air, you can go anywhere in the world.(even the earth's core)

Changing Chopsticks- can shrink the user, or any object down to the size, of a grain of rice. And can return them to their oricinal size.

Sword of the Storm- by spinning it like a fan, rounding it like a lasso, or swiping it in a direction, it can create any storm/attack that is wind-related (sandstorms, windstorms, tornados, cyclones, hurricanes, water spouts)

Shroud of Shadows- You can swipe this over something to make it invisible, or you can put it on yourself to make yourself invisible.

Helmet of Jong- By placing it on your head, it allows you to see what's behind you.

Ring of the 9 Dragons- You can duplicate yourself 1-9 times. However, your duplicates will have different personalities. The Ring divides your intellect, potential, maturity, interest, strength, etc. So if you duplicate yourself 9 times, they will all have different "everything". They will be weaker in physical strength. One might be dumb, one might be fat, one might enjoy games, one might enjoy fighting, one might be smarter than einstein, another might enjoy picking his/her nose, one might still need diapers, one might be crazy, and the last might like to pick poison ivy.

Falcons eye- allows the user to see through solids. Also gives the user to power of telescopic vision. Can also see through planets(gas) and water.

Sapphire Dragon- potentially the most dangerous shen gan wu. When it is covered in soot, it's powers are supressed, however, when wiped off, it turns into a real, living sapphire dragon. This dragon will turn ANYTHING into sapphire, good, evil, or indifferent. The victims it turned into sapphire will be the dragon's mind controlled slave. However, the dragon and the slaves are weakened by soot. To defeat this dragon, you must have a powerful fire source. Otherwise, this shen gan wu is unstoppable.

Serpents Tail- This shen gan wu can make the user be able to go through solids. The user is still affected by un-physical moves such as electricity, fire, and water. This item does not make the user be able to breathe underwater, or in space.

Orb of Tornami- a blue orb that can let out unlimited amount of water. In blasts, streams, or just to fill a swimming pool.

Star Hanabi- A shuriken that can release strong energy blasts and beams. You can also throw this item like a disk to destroy whatever it hits. However, the user has the option to choose to release energy, OR fire. So the user can shoot out fire blasts, flares, ect. Without, the requirement of saying FIRE.

Lotus Twister- turns the user's limbs (legs, arms) into elastic rubber.

Longi Kite- when put on your back, you can soar in the skies. Can also fly in space.

Tounge of Saiping- Allows the user to talk to animals and understand them. Does not, let one command animals.

Sun-Chi-Lanturn- allows one to fuse one's chi energy with his/her's surroundings. However, the energy may be too overwhelming to people.

Heart of Jong- this item can give a not-living thing qualities of a human. (emotions, obedience, potential, maturity, intellect, and can even give them strength)

Reversing Mirror- can reverse the effects of any shen gan wu. Can also reflect attacks from shen gan wu, OR non-shen gan wu attacks. So you can user this with the changing chopsticks to make yourself 10x bigger instead of smaller, or you can use this to send the fire blast from the star hanabi right back to the opponent. If someone shoots a super soaker at you, (which is not a shen gan wu) you can send the water right back.

Shard of Lightning- allows the user to travel at the speed of light. Can also freeze time for short moments before anyone can notice.

Crystal Glasses- enables the user to see into the bare future. As in major events, disasters, even your opponent's next move.

Wings of Tinabi- a magestic golden wing that lets the user fly like an eagle, leaving a cool, rainbow, vapor trail. Can fly in space, or underwater. Can also carry people/("things") regardless of weight or fat. Like a giant.

Glove of Jisaku- a magical glove that can attract objects to come to the user. Even shen gan wu if targeted correctly.

Silver Manta Ray- a high-tech jet-like vehicle that can transport anybody in the air, or even underwater.

Tunnel Armadillo- A high-tech armadillo-shaped vehicle that transport anybody underground with a powerful drill.

Ju-Ju Flytrap- a magical flytrap that can release a swarm of insects.

Silk Spinner- shoots sticky silk out as blasts, strings, and even spider webs to trap your opponent.

Sands of time- Gives the user the power to travel through time, and alter it as well.

Ruby of Ramses- allows the user to move objects at will. Like telekienesis.  
Thorn of thunderbolt- Shoots out strong blasts and beams of intense lightning. By sticking the thorn in something and activating it, it can destroy it completely.

Mind Reader Conch- by holding it to your ear and aiming it, you can hear the thoughts of others.

Shadow of Fear- allows the user to enter someone's dreams and bring out their worse nightmares. Can also make one's fears come to actual life.

Crouching cougar- When activated, it turns into a high-tech cougar-shaped vehicle that can roam the plains.

Lasso Boa-boa- when activated, it turns into a bone-crushing constrictor.

Monsoon sandals- when worn, it turns the wearer's legs into legs that can stretch for miles.

Mosaic Scale- Also holds the spirit of an evil earwig, Sabeeny that posseses people and creates mischeif.

Monarch Wings- the sister shen-gan-wu of the mosaic scale. When combined together, it can give sabeeny invincible power that it will no longer need a host.

Lunar Locket- Allows the user to control the phases and even the movement of the moon.

Emperor Scorpion- allows the user to control any and all shen-gan-wu. Even the ones that are inactivated.

Sphere of Yun- Traps someone/something in an unbreakable circle barrier. (like a ball) The user may also take the power/possesions of the person/thing that is trapped. For example, if you were to trap a cheetah in this, you can run 60 miles per hour(just use the shard of lightning to save the hectic ness)

Sweet Baby- It turns into a gigantic gold baby that traps its opponents in diapers.

Gills of Hamachi- Gives the user the ability to breathe underwater. Also gives the user fins, and great swimming ability.

Black Beetle- coats the user in a heat/fire resistance shell.

Zing-Zom Bone- turns anybody into your zombie slaves.

Fountain of Hwi- Gives the user unlimited knoledge, however, without it's sister shen-gan-wu the eagle scope, it can only provide random information.

Eagle Scope- when combined with the Fountain of Hwi, the user may unlock the greatest secrets of the universe.

Moonstone Locust- the only shen gan wu powerful enough to stop the heylin seed. Can release stone locusts that can devour the heylin seed.

Woozy shooter- by blowing it, it lets out purple haze that can make whatever it hits, act goofy and "lost in space"

Wu-shu-helmet- like the two ton tunic, it can protect the user's head from attacks.

Manchuian Musca- it lets the user transform into a tiny fly.

Hidoku mouse- allows the user to undo mistakes (ie: if you broke a mirror, you can undo it)

Golden Finger- It allows the user to temporarily freeze anybody around you.

Shen gong ru: It is a kangaroo-type vehicle that takes its user wherever they wish to go.

Ying yo yo: a yoyo that allows the user to enter the ying-yang world

Wushan Geyser: erases your enemy's memory.

Sweet Baby - a gold baby statue that attacks enemies with magic diapers (completely sanitary, thank goodness)

Monsoon Sandals - sandals that can strech the wearer's legs over vast distances

Mosiac Scale - a puzzle box used to give Sabeeny power when combined with the Monarch Wings

Monarch Wings - a butterfly Shen Gong Wu used to give Sabeeny power when combined with The Mosiac Scale

Yin Yo-Yo - Creates a portal to the Yin-Yang world that will cause the user to leave their good chi if not used with the Yang Yo-Yo

Yang Yo-Yo - Creates a portal to the Yin-Yang world that will cause the user to leave their evil chi if not used with the Yin Yo-Yo

SGW by me and others I will be using.

Minion Cloak: A dark cape that when activated, unleashes a horde of dark shadow ninjas. However the ninjas' abilities are only on par with that of taekwondo blue belts.

Chameleon Jacket: A jacket, covered with scales that when worn give the user the following abilities: Can stick to walls, longue tongue, temporary invisibility. It turs the user into the perfect spy, but at the same time makes the user incredibly paranoid and neurotic. The user also gains an insatiable thirst for knowledge that can never be quenched.

Infinity Quiver: A quiver with a limitless supply of non-lethal arrows. (ex. boxing glove arrow, maget arrow, grappling hook arrow.)

Kamikaze Corsage- a corsage worn it increases opponent's chances at failing at anything they attempt to do opponent's name must be called out to work and called out again to cancel the effect

YingYang Pendant - Causes your chi to switch between good and bad at random intervals

shielding turtle:it looks like a golden turtle with a large spiral pattern on it's shell.when activated it surounds you in a turtle shell that is resistent against almost everything except the reversing mirror.

crown of taiju:can grant any wish, but only once per persons life

magma claws:sister wu of the golden tiger claws, it can transport you wherever you wish, and sheilds you

wu-wu fusor:allows you to combine two or more shen-gong-wu, but, ussualy with bad side effects

wushu trumpet:it looks similar to the woozy shooter except it curls in a spiral type shape(sort of like a french horn).when activated and held up to your ear it allows you to hear for miles.

Ten Ton Armor: A suit of armor giving weighing ten tons but feels feather-weight to you. Used for offence and defence.

Cyborger- Changes a human to a cyborg half human half human if ya didn't know qhich increases your intelligence and knoledge of technology

Zian Flute- when played, it puts anything into a deep sleep.

Gold Blossom- It has the power to turn your body into solid gold.

Shadow Headband- Gives you the power to detect movement miles away.

Sahng tang Box- Allows you to pull out random objects.

Tiang Bow- Shoots lighting Arrows

Zang shang Otter- Makes your skin very slippery

x ray glasses:they allow you to have x ray vission.

shen gong springs:they look like golden springs.when activated they stick onto your shoes and allow you to bounce realy high,they allow you to bounce far as well.

The Moluccan Punch Bowl. Will change any liquid into any other liquid at the choice of the user. Also can infinitely increase the amount of liquid in the bowl

Tangled tentacles:it looks like a blue sea anemone with short curly tentacles.when activated it's ability is similer to the tangle web comb,it traps your enemys in the tentacles,the only down side is that it has to be wet or in water to work.

screams of the horn:it looks sort of like a curly horn.when activated speak or yell in it and you can be hear for miles.

puzzle of mystery:it looks like a puzzle in a glass box.when activated it allows you to use any shen gong wu power.

Slime shooter:it shoots out gooy slime that you can trap your enemies in.it also can trap your enemies in a slime ball(sort of like what jack did to omi with his glob shooter when they showdowned over the saphire dragon)to trap your enemies.

shell of rainbows:a spiral shell,it allows you to create rainbows.

shell of sundial:it acts as a sundial when activated.

mask of emotions:it allows you to control peoples emotions.

truthful monocle- Makes you see whether a person is telling the truth or not

Oasis Egg - Kicks up a violent sandstorm.

Astral Bracelet - Turn into an element of your choice.

Dagger Phoenix: Two uses.  
1. Vehicle Shen-Gong-Wu with space for two people. Reasonably fast, can withstand extreme heat and pressure (for example, beneath the Earth's crust).  
2. When in statue form (about the same size as the Shadow Of Fear, maybe a little bigger) it can be used to temporarily entrance your opponent.

Lucid Crystal - Become one with the powers of water, ice and vapour.

Wild Ribbon - Turn into any animal you desire

Ocean Dagger: Able to cut through any liquid like it was cutting through air.

chameleon shirt- changes your appearance into anything you want

hamlyn pipe makes people (and rats) do as you wish BUT only as long as you play and exert your will and if you play it wrong it will drive you insane

gem of invulnerability makes you invincible, indestrustabe and unstoppable BUT it feeds on your life force so if you use it too long it will kill you

gorgon statue will turn every thing it sees in to stone and is uncontrolable. it can only be stopped by using the reversing mirror to deflect its gaze upon itself.

Shield Remote- If you point at anything it puts a automatic shield around it. This shen gong wu is shaped like a remote control

boots of Qurashi- Like the Fist of Tebigong but gives a powerful kick

Tai Chi Wristband - Gives you control over plant life

Mystic Lens: Like a fine-tuned version of the Crystal Glasses. Allows you to see the consequences of a single action, rather than a random vision of the future.

Ruby Dragondola: A red boat-shaped Shen Gong Wu that becomes just that: a boat. It travels at great speeds and its wing-shaped sails allow it to glide temmporarily in case of rapids.

Za Za Zebra: A chess-piece shaped Wu, it allows for the flip-flopping of mystical energies. EX: Rai could be water, Kimiko Earth, Clay Air and omi fire

The Sai Sa Spinner:It turns you into a small tornado used for evading or attacking

Bracelet of slumber- Makes people go to sleep by shooting out an orange mist. In the mist you can see what they're dreaming.

Ring Of Fools: Makes it's wearer believe everything they are told.

Gemini Card: Divides the holder into two people, the new version the opposite of the original. (Example: Kimiko's double would be calm and old fashioned.)

Sonic Scope - Allows you to speak in sonic sound waves

Tinabi's Boots :They're a pair of boots with wings on them and let you jump up to 10ft. high and you can hover above water or land for a short amount of time. A version of the jet bootsu that is weaker but the user can use them on anyone, not only themselves.

The Ear of Tiaping- Lets the user understand any language it hears in his own natural language.

Mirror of Alm Shere- Anything that is shown in the reflection of this hand mirror is doubled (copied).

Raider's Bracer: Allows the User to masterfully wield any weapon.

the Jade Earing-when it turns your ears green you have unlimited hearing,your ears well be green as long as you wear them.

Spark Ring: Allows the user to redirect any energy style attack.

armour of chase allows you to turn people in to cats and control them. their spirits must be broken though.

Trance Pendulum: Hypnotises anyone who sees one full swing (Left-Right-Left again). Whoever is

Hypnotised obeys the first order or suggestion they hear.

Amnesia Stinger: Whoever is stung by it loses their memory, and begins acting like the next person they see, thinking they are that person.

mirror mirror-allows you to copy the Shenn Gon Wu you're going against and use it as your own for a little while, then it goes back as a mirror and you can't copy that wu for a while

Wax Figure- Allows you to make a wax cope of anybody you to trick people

Flash Marbles-a bag with an endless amount of marbles which you throw on the ground to make a blinding flash of light for quick escapes

mind of shiftingonce it's name is called,this shen gong wu gets inside your brain ad enables you to shape shift into anything you think of. it is a silver orb.

Clumsy Wings: When activated, a small, unoticeable pair of Snow white wings appear on the victim, making them clumsy beyond belief.

Vanity Mirror: Makes whoever looks into it extremely vain.

Copycat Pendant: Makes the wearer copy every move the first person they see after becoming affected.

mirror of destruction destorys all in its reflection

orb of evil funnily enough it turns people totally evil

paralellax jar sucks people in to an unescapeable parrelell dimention

titan staff makes you the size of a titan (really big one holds up the sky)

pelt of heraclease gives you great strengh and when active is indestructable

Sonic rifle Emits an enormous sound wave that knocks your opponent miles away.

**Omi** - An excitable, young monk-in-training who is the leader of the Xiaolin team. Omi is an orphan and has lived at the Xiaolin Temple his whole life. He sets his heart to finding the scattered pieces of the Shen-Gong-Wu, and will have a showdown with any enemy that gets in his way of doing so. Besides teaching his new students about the Shen-Gong-Wu pieces and martial arts, Omi will always learn something from them too.  
**Special Technique:** Tornado Strike. Tsunami Strike

**Kimiko** - She is a rich and sometimes snotty girl. Born and raised in Tokyo, she has a very wealthy background, and sometimes likes to show off her valuables. However, she proves herself worthy when it comes to battle. She tells the others not to pick on Omi, and immediately befriends the young monk, sticking to his side at all times. Kimiko possesses the element of fire.  
**Special Technique:** Judallet Flip.

**Raimundo** - He doesn't seem all that nice when we first meet him because he picks on Omi and has a little bit of a bully in him. He is more worried about what his new room looks like than finding the sacred Shen-Gong-Wu objects. However, this Brazilian circus star is helpful in battle as he shows what he can do to kick evil's butt. Raimundo possesses the element of wind.  
**Special Technique:** Typhoon Boom. One Eyed Wind

**Clay** - A cowboy from Texas that knows a thing or two about Kung Fu. He is more loyal to Omi than the rest of the team. He uses his cowboy-like skills to fight in battle and teaches Omi, little by little, how to properly beat the bad guys. He has a steady approach when fighting in battle. Never in a hurry unless he's worried about finding the next Shen-Gong-Wu. Clay possesses the element of earth.  
**Special Technique:** Seismic Kick.


	2. Chapter 2

**The uncertain future**

I don't on Xiaolin Showdonw but I do own a TV 2 watch it on.

Raymundo wandered the halls of the Temple lazily. Omi had been annoying him so he sent him on a "mystical quest" to find an "almighty shen gong wu" that "Dojo had just told him about." It was the minion cloak that allowed the user to summon ninjas to do one's bidding. It was supposedly 20 miles below the temple in a vault that sealed itself if any SGW powers were activated nearby, so Omi had run off to grab a shovel.

Raymundo turned a corner and caught his pants on a bamboo shoot sticking out of the walls. He struggled with it for a moment, and then managed to pull it off. As he did, he tripped over the same shoot and fell, hitting his head. A moment later, as he got to his knees, found himself face to face with Dojo. "NEW SHENGONGWU PEOPLE!"

Raymundo smacked Dojo, wiped the blood from his ears and then asked? "What's it called?'

"IT'S THE MINION CLOAK!"

"NO WAY! WHERE IS IT?"  
"UNDER THE TEMPLE, YOU SEE, IT'S IN A VAULT—"

"NO WAY!"

Kimiko, who had heard the yelling, slapped them both, wiped the blood from her ears and then asked, "**WHAT IS GOING ON!"**

Clay had now arrived and wrapped all three of them up with a lasso and yelled, "**_AY! PARDNERS! WHATS THE DILLIO? _**(AN: In my story clay is a gangster cowboy, so much cooler. D.M.)

Master Fung picked up the shen gong wu scroll, whacked them all with it so hard they fell unconscious, wiped the blood from his ears and went to grab a shovel. As he got there, Omi was putting his back and was yelling "I AM THE VICTORIOUS!" Omi was whacked with a shovel then "relieved" of his newfound cloak.

Master Fung, now completely alone, went into the training hall with the cloak and summoned ten ninjas all armed with weapons such as spears, knives, swords, shuriken, num-chucks and staves. He ordered them all to attack him and began sparring with them. Every time he killed one, he summoned two more. Within moments, he was surrounded by 720 ninjas. He soon was knocked unconscious and the ninjas disappeared within the cloak.

Dojo was the first to wake up. He yelled and yelled and yelled until Raymundo woke up and elbowed him (they're still tied up, remember D.M.) Raymundo helped Dojo wriggle out and ended up upside down with the rope in a very uncomfortable position between his legs. Dojo slid over to Clay and made as big of a fireball as he could (it was so small it seemed like a candle had tipped. Still, it was enough to wake Clay, who did a flick-pull-snap-crackle-pop thing and the rope came undone. This whole exchange took about 10 minutes.

Raymundo got out and instantly took advantage of the situation and ran to the vault and grabbed the shadow of fear. He was about to use it on Clay but realized the lummox wasn't sleeping. "I wish I had some Shen gong wu that would let me put people to sleep…oh well…better put this back."

Master Fung was congratulating Omi for his retrieval of the Minion Cloak when Dojo yelled, "NEW SHENGONGWU!" It's the bracelet of slumber; it puts people to sleep with an orange mist and allows you to see their dreams!"

_"No way, that's exactly what I just thought about…that minion cloak was odd too...!" _Raymundo thought. "_Oh well, no time to think of why this is happening, I've got a shen gong wu to get."_

The dragons headed off to Dublin, Ireland and saw Jack Spicer looking through a street vendors table of bracelets. Jack picked one up and said, "Bracelet of Slumber!" Nothing. He did this again and again, nothing. Again and again until he shot out a weird orange mist that hit the clerk that was selling the bracelets and saw him dreaming about his girlfriend. They were playing a very scary, very disturbing, very erotic game. Jack pulled the mist back into the bracelet and vomited. Ray and Kim did to but Omi was too enthralled by the sight of a naked woman that he seemed to go into a trance. Clay who was "too mature" to be affected ran up and punched Jack. He saw the bracelet go flying into the air and land in a whirlpool that Omi, being in a trance, had unknowingly created.

Ray wiped his mouth and used the sword of the storm to dissipate the water but the bracelet was too far to reach and it was taking all his concentration to move the water apart. Kimiko ran and snatched up the bracelet. Jack ran at her but stupidly, forgot about the water. Ray released the cyclone and Jack went flying. He whacked into a wall and slumped unconscious.

"YES!" Kimiko yelled. "We got it." Then suddenly, a monk jumped up, did a centuple back-flip and kicked it out of her hand, kicked off of a wall, reversing his momentum, grabbed the bracelet in the air and landed, running away.

"Can I be the first to ask, 'Who the heaven was that?'" Omi asked.

"It's who the hell Omi," corrected Kimiko.

"Who is this 'who the hell' Kimiko?" Omi inquired.

"Never mind"

There's the first actual chapter, read and review! PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See first chap.**

**Eight**?

As the Xiaolin dragons walked to where they had parked Dojo, they passed an alley emanating loud bangs and smashing. They rushed in and saw a group of four teens fighting the monk who had stolen their bracelet. One blonde boy in a gray gi was holding a shengongwu and yelling, "Oasis egg!" An egg as big as a dinosaur's shot out as much sand as the orb of tornami did water. The boy then yelled, "SAND," as if empowering it with his Xiaolin element. That was impossible, there were four chosen ones, not five. However, the proof stood, a fortified wall blocking the monk's escape.

A thin girl with hair resembling Kimiko's normal hair style (pigtails) but blonde in a yellow gi held out a bow and yelled "Tiang bow!" The bow shot out a lightning bolt and the girl yelled, "LIGHTNING!" The electric current multiplied into a thousand charges and pinned the monk to the sand wall by his gi. There couldn't be **six **dragons!

A short girl with a pink gi and flowers in her hair used the "SHELL OF RAINBOWS" and shot a rainbow from behind her to just in front of the monk, then yelled, "LIFE!" The rainbow suddenly became more real, as if it had been solidified. Then a tall, burly brunette boy in a black gi pulled out a sword but seemed not to know how to use it. He then called out "RAIDERS BRACER!" A necklace he wore began to glow and he jumped onto the rainbow and began swinging the sword as if he had had a thousand years of training with it. He then yelled, "SHADOW!"

As he ran along the rainbow, shadows of people and objects flew into the sword and as he leapt off the solidified light, he yelled, "shadow blade!" and drove the sword into the monk, who started to spark and then exploded. The "monk" now proved to be a robot of Jack Spicer's invention.

The blonde boy stepped up toward Rai and shook his hand. "Gaara leader of the Xiaolin Dragons, North American devision."

Gaara was the dragon of the sand The girl in the yellow gi was Tia, the dragon of lightning. Her twin sister, May was the dragon of life and the shadow dragon in the black gi was Jodo.

When the eight dragons got back to the Temple, Master Fung was not at all surprised. He seemed to have been expecting them and treated them as his own. He proved this by assigning them chores with the four original of his dragons. After their chores and after they ate dinner, they all had a shock. Clay slumped asleep, which wasn't unusual, since he often fell asleep after eating but they could see a ghostly him that could pass through walls and control people. Omi looked around and as he met eyes with Kimiko, he heard _OMG! I CAN LIFT THIS TABLE UP WITH MY MIND! _

Tia blinked and suddenly, there were two of her! Gaara locked eyes with Tia2 and she was turned to stone! Jodo, scared, turned around and ran, tripped over a stool and ended up with both palms on Tia1's face and she started to whiter away and died. May, crying, went over to her sister and cried, holding her sisters limp body in her arms. A minute later, Tia was alive and better than ever.

Master Fung let this happen and then said, "I see you've found out about your new powers. You see, Xiolin apprentices can receive power boosts as they hit puberty. They can also be sparked by boredom, as was the case with Raimundo, or when six or more Xiaolin dragons are joint in the same area. You see, each Xiaolin Dragon has four major factors in their type. Their name, their class, their mythical beast and their special ability.

"Clay is the Earth dragon and his power is Astral Projection, which gives him the centaur beast. Rai is wind and he is a seer so he becomes a griffin. Omi is a water dragon and he can read minds so he is a merman Kimiko is a fire dragon with the ability to control and defy gravity so she is a phoenix. Gaara can use his sand power and petrify people so he is a basilisk. May is a life dragon and can heal and restore life, making her a unicorn. Tia is a lightning dragon with the ability to multiply, giving her the Cyclops transformation. Jodo however, is a special case, are you not?" As he said this, the sun fully set and moonlight poured over Jodo. "Jodo is a half dragon." As if on cue, Jodo poofed into a dragon about twice the size of Dojo's gecko form.

"He looks like DOJO! Only bigger!" Omi said.

"That's right, cause he's my cousin," Dojo said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See first chap.

The next day, Master Fung called the eight dragons together and began teaching them how to summon their inner beasts. "To release your mythical beast you must activate your xiaolin element and call out the name of your beast followed by the word transformation or morph. I'll show you, MYSTIC! STONE GOLLUM TRANSFORMATION!" Master Fun was instantly transformed into a giant stone beast. He shifted back and said, "Your turns."

Omi became a merman, Clay a centaur, Kimiko a phoenix, Rai a griffin, Tia a Cyclops, Gaara a basilisk, May a unicorn but when Jodo cried, "Shadow! Dragon Form!" nothing happened.

"It must be because you are already half dragon. Your dragon side only manifests itself at night. Come here." Jodo did as he was asked. "I'll manipulate you energy so the change is voluntary. However, at night you will still transform. You will be able to change back to human form at night, however sadly it will be by using you Xiaolin element and it will drain your energy. Also, after I do this, your reflection will always be of the opposite form you are in. Ready?" Jodo nodded. "Ok…"

A flash of light appeared and surrounded Jodo. The light receded into him and then burst out of his mouth in the shape of a dragon. The dragon flew around him and then more light spilled out of his mouth in the shape of his human form. Spirit Jodo and spirit Jodolong flew at eachother and then spirit Jodo absorbed spirit Jodolong. The spirit Jodo-jodolong flew into Jodo shuddered and fell asleep.

After chores they were about to sit down to lunch when Dojo came in looking frantic. "What's up cuz?" Jodo asked.

"N-n-n-n-new s-s-s-shen-n-n-n—"

"New shen gong wu?" May finished for him

"Y-y-y-y. S-s-s-sorry. It-t-t-t a s-s-s-t-t-t-rong one. I c-c-can h-h-hardly th-th-th-think!"

"But we were just about to eat!" Clay protested.

Dojo jumped onto him and held his face. "S-SO G-GET IT T-T-TO G-GO!"

Without another word, dojo morphed into his 40' form but was shaking to hard they couldn't get on.

"Guess we're taking vehicle shen gong wu."

"Crown of T-t-t-taiju. New York City. WHAT ARE YOU W-W-W-WAITING FOR?"

"Says her that the Crown of Taiju allows the user any wish but only once in it's lifetime."

"Each of you may go to the vault and select a shen gong wu. Also, take as many vehicles as you need."

"OOOH! OOOH! I call dubs on the Gills of Hamachi!" Omi said.

"Its call dibs Omi! Get it right!" Gaara said. Rai got the Golden Tiger Claws, Clay the Mantis Flip Coin, Omi the Gills of Hamachi, Kim got the Star Hanabi, Gaara his Oasis Egg, Tia the Eye of Dashi, Jodo the Raider Bracer and May the Tongue of Saiping. Omi and May took the Silver Manta Ray, Rai and Kim teleported there with the Golden Tiger Claws, Jodo and Tia went with the Wings of Tinabi, and Gaara and Clay took the Dagger Phoenix. The Dagger Phoenix was a dagger that shifted into a ship that could fit two people and was able to move through temperatures up to a hundred-thousand degrees.

When they got to New York the eight of them looked around. They saw the Crown of Taiju in the sand on the beach. They turned and saw the same monk who they fought before. However, it wasn't just one, there were fourteen monk bots this time. They were flanked by Tubbimura and Katnappe with Jack spicer standing in front and Wuya floating above them. The crown was right between the two teams. Wuya yelled, "GO YOU FOOLS!" and the teams rushed out. Jack was holding a very high-tech looking rifle.

"SONIC RIFLE!" A giant sound wave erupted and hit Raimundo, who went flying into the water.

Rai cried out, "Wind! Griffin morph!" He flew back and said, "TYPHOON BOOM!" A giant blast of wind knocked the gun out of his hand. After that, minor fights broke out and Wuya, who could not be hit, made her way to the crown.

"Lightning! Cyclops form! Eye of Dashi! Lightning!" Dashi's eye attached itself to her eye and shot out a blast so big it fried two monk bots.

May got out he r Tongue of Saiping and said, "Tongue of Saiping, LIFE!" A bunch of dogs appeared and chased off Katnappe's cats. Clay grabbed onto a monkbot, did a bunch of backflips and smashed it into a life-guard's chair. Omi used his gills of hamachi to hid underwater and pulled a Monkbot into the water when it came to close, short-circuiting it. Gaara petrified a bot and Jodo finished it with a shadowblade technique.

Kimiko cried, "Fire! Phoenix form! Star Hanabi! FIRE!" The phoenix held the shuriken in her talons and dove, darting in and out of the bots, destroying four. Wuya finally reached the crown and yelled, "I wish I had a body of my own!"

Lights flashed and griffin Ray warped to her to try and stop the wish from being granted. He couldn't, however and she soon was standing in a tall, muscular blonde's body. WUYA WAS A MAN!

Rai grabbed the crown after taking Wuya's second of shock to shift back. Wuya grabbed on too and said, "Looks like it's 8 VS 8. We have a big tag-team match. You get KO'd, die, knocked out of the ring or give up, you lose. Last team with someone left wins!"

Since Ray and Wuya were team leaders, they went first. Wuya held the magma claws that Jack had won last week. It was exactly like the Golden Tiger Claws, but they shielded you after you teleported. The Showdown world appeared, Wuya and Ray were put on top of the Empire State Building while all the other people sat in the bleachers on top of a cloud. GONG YI TAMPAI!

Ray cried, "Wind Griffin morph!" He morphed into his griffin form with the Golden Tiger Claws as a right arm. He slashed the air and warped behind Wuya and then slashed him with his real griffin claw. "That's for making me go Heylin!" Wuya splurted blood and cried, "MAGMA CLAWS!"

He warped behind Ray and then beside him, then in front. Ray slashed in front of him but was blocked by the magma claw's shield. Ray started falling and knew the minute he touched the ground, he would lose, so he cut under himself with the tiger claws and warped back up. "This is it Master Ffung! Time to put these claws to the test!" He swung the claws in a circle around Wuya and yelled, "GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS! WIND!" A set of portals formed around Wuya all ready to be used.

"There's no where for you to warp to bird brain!" Wuya cackled.

"It's not me that's moving! It's you! I used my Xiaolin Element to have the claws move you instead. But seeing as you're surrounded by warps, they'll fight over you, and compromise. They'll each take part of you, ripping your body to shreds! You're immortal, I know, so your spirit will linger but you'll be back to your old ghostly self!"

"You think I'll allow this! MAGMA CL—" Wuya was cut off as the claws were pulled from her hand. Since there was nothing else to do, Wuya decided to pick a hole and jump into it, thinking it would save her. Instead, however, it warped her to the Earth's Core, killing her instantly. Her ghostly body flew up to the bleachers and sat in the area marked "**_LOSERS!"_**

NEXT UP, RAY VS MONK BOT 1

Immediately the Monk Bot jumped in the air and yelled, "Boots of Quarashi! His shoes glowed and he dropped onto Ray so hard it broke three ribs.

_Damn, those boots are like the fist of tebigong! Damn this hurts!_ The golden tiger claws fell over the edge and he grabbed the magma claws. As the MB yelled "BOOTS OF QUARASHI!" he yelled, "MAGMA CLAWS!" HE warped up and the bot, who had done a thrust kick, fell over the edge but held onto a window frame. Rai grabbed him and jumped intending to warp back up but instead the MB grabbed the magma claws and flew up with a Helo-pac like Jack's. Ray hit the ground, but managed to slow himself with his wings enough to save his life.

NEXT UP, OMI VS MONK BOT 1

Omi's gills of Hamachi were useless without water, so he took a different approach. He used his tsunami strike to knock the MB off balance and did a bunch of flips and kicks to hit him over the edge. The MB flew back up with his Helo-pac again. "So it seems you are a dog of one trick?" Omi declared.

"Omi it's—"

"Not now Kimiko, I'm butting kick!"

"UGH!"

Omi did a well-placed kick and smashed the jet-pack. He did another and smashed the machine's inhibitor chips. The machine, no longer bound by reason decided to use any approach necessary to kill Omi. "Self-Destruct mode!

"God oh my!"

NEXT UP, JACK VS MAY

Jack fired a dozen sound bursts at May. May fell off the side and yelled, "Tongue of Saiping, Life!" A giant bird caught her and brought her up to the top. The bird then swooped at Jack but was blocked by a Jackbot. May summoned more animals and Jack called more Jackbots. Jack shot his Sonic rifle and hit the Tongue out of her hands. Without anything holding them to the real world, the magical animals disappeared and left her defenseless. May morphed into her unicorn form and tried to cut Jack with her horn but hit a Jack-bot instead and the electrical current K.O.'d her.

NEXT UP, JACK VS JODO

Jodo scooped up the tongue of saiping and attached it to his mouth. He then put on his raider's bracer and put the golden tiger claws on one hand and the magma claws on the other. "SHADOW! DRAGON FORM! GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" He stole Jack's sonic rife and said, "Magma claws! Sonic Rifle! Raider's Bracer! SHADOW!" Jodo blasted Jack over the edge and warped to him, then used his shadow-blade attack. Jack would have died but his jetpack, having been broken, exploded and the impact sent him away from the blade.

NEXT UP JODO VS KATNAPPE

"Belt of Hercules!" Katnappe cried. She then punched the ground and made a hole big enough for a dinosaur to fall through. She picked up a chunk of rubble and hurled it at Jodo, who cut it in half. Katnappe continued to throw rubble and knocked the claws out of his hands and hit him in the stomach, causing him to barf, releasing the tongue of saiping. Jodo was then hit in the sack and gave up.

NEXT UP CLAY VS KATNAPPE!

After dodging a set of punches with the mantis flip-coin, Clay yelled, "Katnappe, I know now's not the right time, but there's a cat down there being picked on by a street punk. I'll take you down there if you want…"

"TAKE ME! Myow! That kid'll wish he'd never been born!"

Clay grabbed her and flipped towards the ground, then used his element to empower him and said, "MANTIS FLIP-COIN! EARTH!" Clay dropped Katnappe and reversed his momentum in mid-air. "IT'S NOT HOW MUCH YOU WEIGH, IT'S HOW YOU THROW IT!"

NEXT UP CLAY VS MONK BOT 4

Clay ran up to the monk bot and kicked but only hit the machine's arm. The MB started spewing oil and flew at Clay. The oil blinded him for just long enough for the bot to say, "CHAMELEON JACKET!" When Clay opened his eyes, the machine was nowhere to be seen. Then, behind him, Clay was hit by an unseen force. Clay hit the deck and was kicked in the ass. Thinking fast, Clay jumped up high with his flip-coin and waited. When he heard the helo-pac coming near him, he stuck his legs out and started flipping. The bot was hit with one of his kicks and fell off the side of the building. Clay landed but was not declared the winner as his opponent was not seen. The invisibility wore off but the players in the stands saw the bot sticking to the side of the wall.

"CLAY, MY FRIEND! Your opponent is hanging in downside up on the side of the wall!" Omi said.

"What?"

"The robot guy's hanging out upside down on the wall!"

"Oh." Clay ran to the edge but was pulled down but the creature's long tongue. "Aww crap!" Clay said as he fell.

NEXT UP MONK BOT 4 VS TIA!

"LIGHTNING! CYCLOPS FORM! EYE OF DASHI! LIGHTNING!" The bot was fried to a chameleon jacket-wearing crisp.

NEXT UP TIA VS MONK BOT 28

"LIGHTNING! CYCLOPS FORM! EYE OF DASHI! LIGHTNING!" Tia said. But instead of the satisfying sound of one of Jack's robots dying, she heard, "SPARK RING!"

Tia's attack was rebounded back at her and as she dodged, she heard, "AHA! Dodging is ineffective! I can control your blast and move it as I pleasd! HOHA!" To prove his point, the blast circled around and struck her in the back. Close to unconscious, Tia yelled, "MULTIPLY!" Surrounded by a large group of pissed off Cyclops, the Monk Bot activated its self destruct as it jumped off the building.

NEXT UP TIA VS MONK BOT 3

"GORGON STATUE!" The monk took off small pendant from around its neck which grew and became a giant statue. The creature smashed a hole in the ground and when Tia used her supped-up Eye of Dashi, it just waved it away with a flick of its wrist. The beast then locked eyes with Tia who was instantly petrified.

NEXT UP MONK BOT 3 VS GAARA

"You asshole! You don't know how much pain I'll put you through for that!" Gaara shifted into his Basalisk form and said, "It's on!" The gorgon statue locked eyes with Gaara and time stopped. A gray beam of light shot from either beast's eyes and then seemed to struggle with each other. The gorgon put all he could into the blast and stood unblinking while Gaara seemed to not care about what happened. He even closed his eyes for a full five seconds and just as the Gorgon's blast was about to hit him, he opened his eyes and sent out one of his own. The blast and even the gorgon itself was engulfed and petrified, a second later, it shrank down to its normal form. "You're turn! Oasis egg! SAND!" A sandstorm erupted and in the background, the song sandstorm by Darude played (Kimiko has an I-Pod and speakers). The sand started to shape itself into a pair of handcuffs and chains which attached themselves to MB's wrists, dangling it over the edge.

"I give up! You win!"

"Not good enough!" Gaara formed a scarab and sent it inside the robot, which ate its way through its body. The robot had a seizure which slowed to a spazam, then a twitch, then death.

NEXT UP GAARA VS TUBBIMURA

"TITAN STAFF!"

"OASIS EGG!" Gaara made a wall around where Tubbimura had been but suddenly noticed that the ninja was as tall as the building they were fighting on. Seeing the boot coming down on top of him, Gaara made a wall of sand to protect him and then petrified the sand, making it stronger than ever. Gaara made a giant hand of sand and a small table, petrified them and pushed Tubbimura onto the table, knocking him over. Tubbimura, however, used the Titan staff as a pole vault stick and rammed it into the ground. Jumping back up, the ninja smashed the stick into Gaara, who blocked with his giant stone table, which broke. To dodge a chunk of rock, Gaara had to shift to his Basalisk form and eat his way through the building itself. Tubbimura started to fill the hole where he had eaten through and cut off his oxygen. Unable to move in such a big form, Gaara shifted to his human form and busted his way out by petrifying a giant sand shovel and digging his way out. He then reached the top but was so tired, one smack from the giant titan staff knocked him out of the ring and away from the fight.

DECIDING MATCH, TUBBIMURA VS KIMIKO

Kimiko instantly shifted to her phoenix form, swooped at Tubbimura and burnt his hand with her Star Hanabi. Tubbimura dropped the titan staff and Kimiko stole it from him instantly. She became a giant, golden phoenix and picked Tubby up in her talons. She did him a favor and dropped him off in the loser's box.

The world shifted back to normal and they were back on the beach, with the pieces of Monk Bots on the ground, and all seventeen shen gong wu in a pile beside Kimiko.

Hope you guys are liking it so far but I need reviews! My internet was down for a few days so I decided to send chapter 3 out and then put chapter four out as a giant segment! I knew I could make it! SIX PAGES! Tell me if you guys want me to put titles to chapter names, but the first person who does has to name chapter 2, second chapter 3 and the third this one. Chapter one is just an intro so it doesn't count. If I get two reviews with chapter names I'll put up a chapter right away, I promise! If I get three reviews total without chapter names, I'll post again! I've gotten most of this written out in a notebook so if you want it, I'll type it out. Hope you guys like it. Any ideas for where you want this to go or if you want spoilers, review and I'll email you my response, (don't forget to put your email address in the review, lol!

LATER!

D.M.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See first chap.

At Jack Spicer's evil liar:

"WUYA LOOK! You know those monk bots I created? I supped them up! All we need is a brain to put in and they'll be super smart as well as super strong and super fast and super agile and super…super!" Jack gloated.

"Oh yay! Everything you're not!" Wuya said cackling.

"You know, since we lost that major showdown, you've been cranky."

"What do you think! We lost eight of our shen gong wu, eight of theirs which would have been ours and the most powerful shen gong wu in existence! Not to mention I lost my only chance at getting a body!"

"Only, not. Remember, the rule of the Crown say you get one wish in your entire _life_!" Jack said.

"You lost me"

"You aren't alive! You can have as many wishes as you want!"

"Oh Jack I could kiss you!"

"Don't I don't want ghosty fish lips!"

"OUT! NOW!"

"This is my lair!"

"OUT! OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT!"

"Jeeze, someone's cranky!"

**_"I SAID OUT!"_**

"Fine! I give up, you win I'll never work for you again! So much for my great idea!"

"HAH! You, a great idea, yeah right!"

"No really! I had a really, really good one!"

"What is it then?"

"We should fire Katnappe and Tubbimura—"

"YOU IDIOT THAT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA, THEN WHO WILL GET THE SHEN GONG WU! YOU! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

"No seriously, you've got to stop cutting me off! I wasn't finished. We should fire them and then use the orb of evil to make four of the Xiaolin Wudai Warriors into Heylin Wudai warriors!"

"Good idea only, it wont work."

"Why not?"

"Because, Jacky, we don't have the orb of evil. It hasn't been activated yet!"

At the Temple

"Today I will be teaching you how to use your Mystic Beasts to empower you without changing form. Many of you have forms without hands so you often are at a disadvantage. However, if for instance I were Raymundo and I said, 'Sword of the storm! Wind! Spirit of the Griffin!' A much larger blast of wind would occur."

Nods of understanding all around.

"Also, if you wish it, I will teach you how to use your element without a shen gong wu."

Enthusiastic nods of hope all around.

"All you have to do is say the word Wudai followed by your element. Try it on me."

"Wudai wind!" A huge gale swept Master Fung off of his feet."

"Wudai water!" A tidal wave hit him while in mid-air.

"Wudai fire!" A tornado of fire dried his clothes.

"Wudai earth!" A tree grew out of nowhere and caught him.

"Wudai lightning." The tree caught fire from a huge bolt of electricity.

"Wudai shadow!" Jodo kicked Master Fung's shadow in the head and Master Fung went flying.

"Wudai sand!" A large sandbox broke Master Fung's fall.

"Wudai life!" All of Master Fung's wounds were healed.

"You do not have to use them just for attacking, use your element to defend you from my blasts of mystic energy."

"Wudai wind!" The blast was blown away.

"Wudai water!" The blast was washed out by a water blast.

"Wudai fire!" A shield of fire protected Kim.

"Wudai earth!" Plants grew to protect Clay.

"Wudai lighting!" A small bolt of lightning zapped Master Fung before he could hit Tia.

"Tia, defense only! Try again," Master Fung shot another blast so Tia caught it and converted it into lighting. "Good."

"Wudai shadow!" A tree's shadow lay in the path of the blast, so Jodo used it to block his assailant's move.

"Wudai sand!" A wall of sand blocked the beam.

"Wudai life!" The blast hit May but she was not harmed, instead, she chanelled the energy and back at Master Fung, who dodged.

"NEW SHEN GONG WU! It's the orb of something, my memory's a little fuzzy but don't worry I remember where we hid it," Dojo said.

Gaara got the sword of the storm, Tia the shard of lightning, Clay the titan staff, Omi the magma claws, Ray the Sai Sa spinner (turns you into a tornado D.M.) , May the Tai Chi Wristband (controls plant life), Kimiko the chameleon jacket and Jodo got the monsoon sandals.

"Jodo! Come here!" Master Fung called. "I want you to take these Yin and Yang Yo-Yo's instead. I want you to try to use your element to manipulate people's chi. Have fun."

"Let's go," Jodo said. Both he and his cousin shifted to their dragon forms with his squad, Ray, Gaara and Kimiko on his red dragon form and Omi, Tia, May and Clay on Dojo's greenish bluish form.

"It's in Bangkok! Go!" Dojo sped off and left Jodo in the dust.

"Which way is Bangkok?"

"I'll check my PDA."

"Ugh! I hate these spam sites. They're so disgusting! Hey this one's pretty cool! OMG I can put in anyone's picture and see them get hit in the nuts!"

"Kim?"

"Ya?"

"Which way?"

"Oh! Sorry! That way!" They took off.

IN BANGKOK

"Excuse me sir, but I am looking for an orb about this big. It is supposed to be hidden under your hut. Would you please get off your lazy ass and get it for me?" Omi asked completely, genuinely innocently.

"It's get off your lazy butt, pardner" Clay said.

"That too!"

"Wow I didn't know Omi knew that word." Tia said.

"Yeah…when he went Heylin Chase Young thought it would be funny to teach him a few tricks."

"Oh."

"People! We have an orb to find! I wish we knew what it did though," May said.

"No need, losers! The orb's found you! ORB OF EVIL! _ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!"_

"Jacky, don't say those sound effects, that's for your robots to do!" Wuya scolded.

Omi's nine dots on his head reversed position and formed in a diamond shape. Clay's hat turned gothic looking. Tia's hair was shaved into a Mohawk. The flowers in May's hair died and her gi became blood red.

"Omi, you are now officially the Heylin dragon of TSUNAMI. Clay, you are the Heylin dragon of POISON! May, you are the Heylin dragon of DEATH! Tia, you are the Heylin dragon of ELECTRICAL CURRENTS!" Wuya proclaimed.

"Yeah, electrical currents doesn't roll off the tongue properly, it'll take me an extra ten seconds to use a shen gong wu and in a quick-draw that's not so great."

"Fine, how about thunder?"

"Works for me."

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Jack asked.

"Ugh! Fine, you can be the dragon of metal, but you have to go through a verrrrry painful ritual that has no use or effect."

"Works for me!"

ON JODO

"Jodo, we're lost and I DROPPED MY PDA! Pull over and we'll ask for directions," Kim said angrily.

"No! How would that look, 'Hi I'm a dragon! Would you tell me how to get to Bangkok?" Jodo said sarcastically.

"Fine, just, call the others and ask them for directions," Kim said.

"None of us have cell phones," Ray said.

"Fine, hopefully they'll get it. We'll just go back to the temple and wait for them," Gaara said to pacify them.

"Fine!"

AT THE TEMPLE

Master Fung walked up to them and asked, "Well, where is the orb?"

"We couldn't find Bangkok so we left them to get it," Ray said.

"Oh dear, this is not good! Jack Spicer and Wuya were able to retrieve the orb so if you sent only the four of them, Jack Spicer will have used it on him. I will go to Jack's Lair with the golden tiger claws and the Chameleon Jacket to discover the outcome. If I should fail, take all of our shen gong wu and flee."

"But Master Fun—" Kimiko started.

"No. It must be done. Kimiko, give me the Chameleon Jacket."

"But…fine."

"Jodo, I would like you to come with me, and use your Yang Yo-Yo to hide in the spirit realm. If I should know I am about to fail, I will use the Yin Yo-Yo to meet you there and give you it. You must then travel back to the temple through the astral plane, to meet the others and tell them what has befallen."

"I'm coming too!" Ray said.

"And me!" Added Kim.

"You're not going without me!" Finished Gaara.

"NO! We only have two Yo-Yo's. Jodo may only come if he _promises_ to leave as soon as I say to!"

"But sir—"

"Promise me!"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now let's go. Golden Tiger Claws! Chameleon Jacket Yin Yo-Yo!"

"Yang Yo-Yo!"

AT JACK SPICER'S EVIL LAIR

Jodo crouched behind a box of spare parts. Even though he knew he was on the astral plane and could not be seen, he felt he should hide. Master Fung hid on the ceiling, then activated the Chameleon Jacket's invisibility. Tia was making copies of herself and deafen them with her newly acquired power of making thunderclaps. Clay was dropping poison from his fingers onto little ants which would catch fire and burn to death. Omi was making miniature tsunamis with his mind in the sink. Jack was building Dashi Drones and May was using the Zim Zom Bone to summon zombies, remove their brains and give them to Jack, who would put them into his robots.

"Well hello my Heylin dragons! Hope you're having fun." Wuya said.

_Heylin dragons? What the hell?_ Jodo thought.

"No! When are you going to teach us something new? We want to be more powerful!" Evil Omi said.

"You have all the power you need!" Wuya said franticly.

"No! We want enough power to crush those stupid Xiaolins." Evil Tia said.

"Truth be told, I don't know any Heylin attacks to teach you. I've only ever done spells and hexes and curses, not dragon powers."

"So teach us some curses."

"Fine, close your eyes and imagine Jack in whatever clothes you want and the snap your fingers."

"What why?" Jack asked, not noticing he was now wearing a Tu-Tu, with boots covered in Cow Pie, clown makeup and was wearing a revealing dress that showed half of his new breasts. "AH!"

"Oh I love having used that orb of evil!" Wuya said. Now I have four more people to help me embarrass Jack!"

"Very funny you guys!" Jack said, crying.

"You're damn right, it is!" Omi said.

"Have you gotten smarter and more slang oriented, Pardner?" Clay asked.

"Heylin yeah!"

"Omi, it's hell yeah."

"I'm still working on it!"

"STOP EVERYTHING! SOMEONE ELSE IS HERE! KILL HIM!" Wuya cried. Thinking it was him, Jodo pulled out his sword and raider's bracer, ready to fight. Omi, however, sensed Master Fung's thoughts and said, "There! Master Freak is on the ceiling!"

Clay picked up the titan staff and grew tall enough to grab him from the ceiling. Tia used her shard of lightning to punch him in the gut a thousand times before anyone blinked. May then held him still with a vine from her Tai Chi Wristband. Omi then cut removed his chameleon jacket and shot a small tsunami at his face to stun him. "Any last words?" Jack asked, knife in hand.

"Yes I do. Yin Yo-Yo!" Master Fung went astral and ran to Jodo, handing him the Golden Tiger Claws and Yin Yo-Yo. "Run, use the Yin and Yang Yo-Yo's to get out of this world. Leave me here, as long as I do not leave, I will not be harmed. Go!"

"Not so fast!" Clay yelled.

"How?" Jodo asked.

"How quickly you forget! I can use my power of astral projection. TITAN STAFF!" He grew and kicked Master Fung who went flying.

Jodo ran up to Clay and drained his energy by sucking power out of his foot, the only part he could reach. Sadly, Clay, being a giant, had a thousand times the amount of chi. Jodo could only hold so much but managed to drain him back to a nearly-normal size.

"Not enough, I've still got enough chi to kill you. You forget, I've got a dozen times more power than before and a new element! Poison fingers!" Tendrils of vile, lime-green ooze shot out of his fingers and flew at Jodo.

"Time to test this out. YANG YO-YO! SHADOW!" The power of the Yang Yo-Yo sucked out Clay's evil chi, and Clay dropped out of the astral plane, unconscious.

"HOW? Oh my God! I killed him! I've got to get out of here."

"No, you've not killed him," Master Fung, who was near death himself said. "He had no good chi left in him after the Orb of Evil was used against him. He is now without chi. His body lives but he has no spirit. His good chi had been turned evil and he no longer even has a good chi so he is a lifeless shell. I will not be able to help you but you must get him chi again. Hurr—ugh." Master Fung was dead.

Yes Master Fung is dead and Clay is useless. There are now four Xiaolin and four Heylin dragons. Next chapter, before I write it, I'm going to re-write the shen gong wu list, edit any spelling mistakes and mark them. X will mean it is in the possession of the Xiaolins, H will mean in possession of Heylin and IA will mean it is in-active. Next chapter, I'll also go into the whereabouts and current state of everyone's favorite dragon, Dojo via a little side story involving Werewolves, a Minotaur, a witch and an apple capable of giving ultimate knowledge.


End file.
